clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Congress/Requested Restoration
= Explorer's Proposal = I think we should be able to restore deleted articles with community centers like the Article Deletion Center. You see, there are articles out there that may have caught the attention of a user or two on the wiki, but were deleted for one reason or another before aforementioned users were able to edit them. There are also articles that may have been deleted unfairly, before their creators had a chance to correct them. This should solve that problem. In my proposal, if an article is deleted but another user would like to re-launch it and edit it as their own (or with the creator's help), all they have to do is go to the article's talk page, add the template at the top, and post a new section requesting for the article to be undeleted and why. Unlike the process of deletion, the request form does NOT include a poll, and only administrators and above will be able to discuss the article's undeletion. If the administrators pass the request, the article will be restored to its former state. Make note, however, that any undeleted article IS SUBJECT TO THE PROCESS OF DELETION, like normal articles. Finally, this bill requires that admins not protect or delete the talk pages of previously deleted articles, unless for emergency reasons (e.g., excessive spamming and/or vandalism, flame wars, etc.). Of course, you may suggest changes to this bill however you like, in accordance with the COC and Terms of Use. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ZapWire's Suggestions How about a restoring centre, amybe a "split section" to split an article into two, like splitting th Judge Xavier parts of the SPC article into their own. Maybe even unfiy the all centres into one. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 21:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Explorer's Response Restoring center might work. Personally, I think it would be good to have an Undelete template and put it on the talk page, but I just like templates. Good idea. As for the splitting center, that's another good idea. Some articles here need major splits, like Explorer's Puffles and South Pole Council. Finally, I don't think unifying the centers is a good idea. It would take up tons of space and bandwith, most likely slowing down the viewer's browser speed. Overall, those are some good ideas you've got, ZapWire! TurtleShroom's Seconding I second this idea. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 23:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Explorer's Amendment Okay, I've got a fully specified system plotted out here. When deleting articles, admins must not delete their talk pages, to ensure that they will be available in case of requested restoration. (If a talk page does not exist, the admin must create one.) The admin must then strip the talk page of all its content and add the Undelete template at the top, with the "active" parameter set to "no". Finally, the admin must protect the talk page to sysop level for infinity. If a user wishes to restore an article and edit it as their own or with the help of the creator, they ask an admin to unprotect the talk page for them. On the talk page, they must set the Undelete template's "active" parameter to "yes" and fill in the other required parameters, then state why they want to restore the article below it. The administrators will discuss the restoration for one week. After the voting is done, then the page will either be restored or remain deleted. Any comments/votes made by users other than the administrators and the user who requested restoration will be removed. If the vote is balanced, the voting will continue for 5 more days. If the vote is still balanced, the voting will continue for 3 more days. If, at the end of this period, the voting is still balanced, the article will remain deleted. Articles that have been saved from deletion MAY BE DELETED AGAIN. They may be restored a second time, but if they are deleted after the second restoration, they may not be restored EVER AGAIN. There. Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 22:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ZW's suggestion That seems a bit complicated fora simple process. No templates. Just put it in the restore centre, and it can still be deleted if not improved. --[[User:Zapwire| Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 22:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Explorer's Comment If there's a center, there's gotta be a template. Yes, we can do a center, but the template will have to go on the talk page of the deleted article. Admins are still required to not delete the talk page. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template' 22:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Kwiksilver's View I'm with ZapWire on this one. Let's just have an undelete center and a template if it's really needed.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Beware the Jabberwock, my son! 23:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) R